


little pet birdie

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt, Collars, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Filth, HH, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I Tried, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gilbert brings two fingers to Matthew’s bottom lip, teasingly running them across wet, bitten skin before sliding them into his open mouth, yanking the red leash in his other hand, making the blonde’s head tip back and emit a strangled moan.“You love it,” he grits out, heatedly leaning forward, panting and nipping at the Canadian's ear. “I know you do, because your cute little asshole clenches around my cock so fucking tight, birdie.”Just PruCan PWP
Relationships: Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 64





	little pet birdie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> I'm not that experienced with writing smut, so I thought I would just quickly practice! This isn't outstanding, but I don't think it's god awful either. You may think differently and that's totally fine! Do lmk what you thought in the comments if you have any time to spare!
> 
> I haven't proofread this thoroughly either, but I was just really looking forward to posting again. I'll re-read through this later.
> 
> But yeah, ngl I've basically read every smutty PruCan oneshot in existence, so I thought I'd write my own too! Hope you enjoy! ^^

“Guter Junge, good boy.”

Matthew whimpers when Gilbert’s cock enters him. He’s on his front, ass in the air, being held down by a hand at the top of his spine - around his neck - where a red, leather collar is hanging tightly. He makes a small noise of discomfort at the intrusion, the preparation having been rather hasty and rushed. Gilbert tugs on the leash, forcing his head up, licking his lips and hoarsely murmuring, “who gave you permission to make a noise, _pet_?”

The blonde barely gets a chance to answer before Gilbert starts moving. Slow, at first, torturously slow; fucking into him with the intent of making his little pet whine and write, silently urging him to go faster by hesitantly moving his hips back to meet the length inside him. 

“Well, birdie? You gonna beg your master to fuck you faster?” his grip tightens on the lead, taunting him. “You want me to pound your little hole with my cock? Speak up, tier.”

“More,” Matthew gasps, raising his rear higher, seeking a new angle. “More, _please_.”

The first brush against his prostate coaxes a high whine from him. His vision blurs and his whole body almost goes slack. He just takes it, Gilbert’s pace gradually picks up, faster and harder, and he whimpers and gasps shamelessly with every drive into him. He’s melting, he can barely keep himself up anymore.

Gilbert brings two fingers to Matthew’s bottom lip, teasingly running them across wet, bitten skin before sliding them into his open mouth, yanking the red leash in his other hand, making the blonde’s head tip back and emit a strangled moan.

“You _love_ it,” he grits out, heatedly leaning forward, panting and nipping at the Canadian's ear. “I know you do, because your cute little asshole clenches around my cock so fucking _tight_ , birdie.”

Gilbert sloppily drags his fingers across the blonde’s tongue, Matthew laving at them so eagerly that the thought of that pretty mouth around his dick snaps his hips forward faster; brutally picks up the pace it makes the blonde squeeze his glazed eyes shut, his back arches and he breathes a dragged, heady cry. The air is so thick he’s practically swallowing it in between breathless and desperate moans and gasps, and he’d probably wholly collapse if Gilbert wasn’t holding his hips in place - pounding into him so hard he forgets how to think, only able to register the feeling of the Prussian’s cock ruthlessly dragging in and out of his hole so _good_. 

Matthew lately registers a calloused hand sharply hit his ass, and he lets out a helpless sob and buries his face into the pillows, chest heaving, unintentionally tightening around Gilbert’s dick it makes his hips stutter and he groans hotly. 

“Yeah, yeah, you like that, huh? Filthy whore.”

Matthew’s so damn _close_ he can feel it in his gut; growing and coiling but not snapping just yet, so he begins to meekly push his hips back in time to meet Gilbert’s thrusts - the obscene sound of lube squelching and slapping skin and urgent pants and his own noises fuzzes into whitenoise - and he reaches a hand down to furiously pump his cock, all neglected and leaking, and the sudden simulation there and Gilbert hitting his prostate over and over again is so overwhelmingly wonderful he doesn’t realise he’s crying. 

“That your special spot, birdie?” the Prussian gasps, deliberately slamming against it again for emphasis and lightly tugging on the leash in his grip, ripping a soft choking noise from the man beneath him. “How's it feel, pet? Tell me.”

“I’m gonna come,” Matthew weakly manages, and whines when Gilbert’s hand reaches up to fiddle with one of his nipples. “Feels so good, so good - I’m coming oh _god_ I’m coming-!”

Gilbert yanks on the leash hard, one last time before Matthew spasms momentarily, dragging a languid, loud moan before collapsing and coming all over his hand and the sheets below him - his ass instinctively squeezing around Gilbert’s dick inside of him.

“Oh _fuck-_!”

“Gil-” Matthew whimpers, catching his breath heavily. His voice sounds so small and so _wrecked_ compared to how loud he was being earlier; sensitive and spent and Gilbert’s continued ministrations actually begin to hurt, it’s too much, but somehow that’s not at the top of his priorities. “I… I want you to - _haah_ \- come inside of me… _please_...”

It doesn’t take long after that, Gilbert’s pace becomes uncoordinated; desperate, sloppy; growling obscenities almost dazed; _“so good, such a greedy hole, so eine dreckige Schlampe, gonna fill you up,”_ before he hurriedly thrusts a few more times and releases inside of the blonde with a shout, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip it bleeds; and Matthew’s insides rhythmically clench and unclench around him, caressing him, milking the last of his spend.

It still takes a moment before Gilbert regains the energy to pull out again, hissing at the slight simulation Matthew is giving to his cock, murmuring; “genug, Mattie. No more, I can’t.”

Matthew smirks to himself at that. Gilbert’s usually quite sensitive post-orgasm, but he barely ever gets tired, really. On a good day, he’d probably give it a few mere moments before asking for another round, but for now it seems that Gilbert is perfectly content with laying them both on their side; spooning him. Matthew squirms a little when he feels the other’s fingers gently prod at his aching entrance, stupefyingly watching his own cum leak out of it.

“We should clean up,” Matthew says, moving to get up before the Prussian grips the leash in his hand (that Matthew half-forgot was even there) to keep him in place.

“Let me,” he lazily reaches over for some tissues to wipe them both down with. “You’ll be sore.”

“No thanks to you,” he earns a nip on his neck for that, just above the collar. “We still need to shower, though."

“I’ll carry you,” Gilbert offers, and the Canadian flushes at that. He’s always had a thing for his boyfriend’s strength. He hums approvingly. “So how’d you like it?”

“Hm?”

“This,” and he waves the red leather of the leash before his face, traces the matching collar with his finger.

“Oh, I really liked it,” he affirms, and reaches behind himself with intent to undo it, giving Gilbert a look seeking permission, before the Prussian reaches behind to do it himself, and he sighs as the cool air hits his heated neck.

“Good,” he states, quite shyly, because Gilbert’s always been more into these sorts of intense things and they both knew it - and yet he still sweetly seeks to ensure that Matthew enjoyed it too.

“Now let’s go have a shower,” the Canadian giggles lightly as Gilbert scoops him into his arms. “I’m starting to feel gross.”


End file.
